You're freezing, but you warm my heart !
by Geibaby37
Summary: No idea what this is, just some bits and bobs put together that play during my other story, but aren't showed. First one is their first meeting at the shack, but told from Jack's point of view and the second plays during the time Jack has left Merida and explains why he returns to her. Thought this was a beautiful and tragic scene.


Jack...

Exhausted, Jack pushes himself forwards. That shack over there looks like a good place to rest. Suddenly he stops and hides behind the nearest tree. There is a girl approaching the cottage. Suddenly he realizes there is no need to hide. He floats closer towards the maiden with the red and fiery locks and sighs a little. She has a bow and arrows attached to her back, obviously she has been hunting. Jack can't help noticing she looks very pretty. And she has something about her, a kind of strong aura. Jack feels a little warmer on the inside. He watches the way she strides along the path and notices that kind of determination and willpower. 'She must have a dominating personality...', he thinks and feels all the more enticed. She climbs up on the roof of the tiny hut with ease and he watches as she looks up to the sky. 'I so wish I could meet her...', he thinks and floats over to the roof, resting beside her, only about 30 centimeters away from her silky dress...he longs to talk to her, but she does not even react to him. It pains him every time, this insignificance...

She sighs and turns towards him to lay off her hunting gear. Jack looks deeply into her eyes and suddenly she jerks back, staring at him, completely overwhelmed. The following scream echoes deeply into the large, beautiful mountains of Scotland.

* * *

Jack backs away and feels the pain in his chest again. Why does everybody deserve to be happy? How come everybody gets the chance to let feelings run free and wild and not hold back and suffer like him. He is back every year and watches her. But her eyes no longer carry determination. In fact, they do not carry any will at all. They are empty and cold. He keeps telling himself it will not last and that in the end, it will be better for her this way. But when he watches her twist and turn and cry and scream for him in her sleep, he cannot help doubting this. It pains him to see her like this and so he has started avoiding her - and the shack where she waits for him every day. All he wants to do is stop hiding from her, take her in his arms and never let her go, but he knows it's not as simple as that.

But seeing other normal couples with each other, mostly kissing under mistletoe makes him furious. Jack turns his back on the window and slenders around the small garden. He starts kicking stones, throwing twigs and then he sinks to his knees, holding back his tears with all his might. Then he starts ripping out the grass, one handful at a time.

"Rough, isn't it?"

"What...?" Jack turns around slowly and sees a girl, maybe slightly older than Merida standing a few steps away from him. "How can you...", he starts and then stops. She obviously doesn't know she is the only one who can see him, so why tell her? "Yes.", he says instead.

"Me too. The first day of winter hurts."

"W-Why? Did...something happen?"

"Well, it…it's my brother...he died."

Jack falls silent for a moment and looks at her sad face. "I'm so sorry. When…did it happen?"

"Exactly fifteen years ago. I was only eight. He was seventeen and we were out ice-skating. But the ice was too thin…he broke in saving me."

"That's terrible.", Jack gasps.

"I know, but the worst thing about it was that I couldn't do anything. I just stood there yelling until my parents came running...I'll never...forget the look on my mother's face...the realization...it was horrifying."

Jack doesn't say anything. There is nothing _to _say. Then she breaks the silence.

"And why are you looking so sad?"

"It's...just someone I really miss."

"Oh. A girl?"

Jack bites his lip and nods. "Y-Yes."

"Why don't you go to see her?"

"I...don't really know. I guess I'm afraid."

"Why would you be scared?"

"I've left her alone for a long time because I thought I wasn't any good for her. What if she's forgotten me?"

"I don't think so.", she says. Jack sighs and turns away. Suddenly she adds: "Because you don't seem like the type someone forgets so easily. And when a girl loves a boy very much...she doesn't..._forget_."

He looks back at her and from somewhere deep inside of him, tears form in his glistening blue eyes. This girl...why does she seem so familiar? Warmth spreads in his chest and he looks at her.

"Does the girl live far away?", she asks him, throwing him a crooked smile.

"Kind of."

"Then you should get going soon. She'll be waiting." And Jack knows she is right. She WILL be waiting.

Jack nods and smiles at her. "I will never forget you. And I'm sure your brother would be pr-" His voice breaks off for an unexplainable reason. "...proud.", he finishes.

"Hey, that's where you are, I was looking for you.", a blond boy with green eyes and freckles says suddenly as he pops his head out of the door. She turns towards him for a minute and then looks back, but the white-haired boy is gone. Suddenly she feels a soft cold breeze and looks up. A few meters over her head, there she sees him soaring away towards the full moon. She gasps and her eyes fill with tears as she recognizes the warm and amused smile playing around his lips. "Jack...", she mouths and beams as she watches him disappear between the clouds.


End file.
